


Grima’s Blueberries

by Krach_Over_Heaven



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Grima’s trying to not call humans slurs, Redemption, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krach_Over_Heaven/pseuds/Krach_Over_Heaven
Summary: Alright, so Grima redemption except it all involves food
Relationships: Chrom/Olivia (Fire Emblem), Gimurei | Grima & Lucina, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, minor or background relationships
Kudos: 21





	Grima’s Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I did this instead of my main fic but this idea struck me at an odd time and refused to leave, and life stressors have meant I didn’t have the motivation to work on my main fic for the moment

—-

The war was over, and Lucina was dreaming of her and her husband, Robin, picking out blueberries before coming home and making a pie. It’s a shame she was awoken by a faint cry from her kitchen before she could eat it.

“Where’s the damned baloney?”

_Mu-wha-huh?_

Lucina woke up soundlessly, and took a moment to take in her familiar surroundings, before she got up from bed softly, rubbing her eyes as she groggily headed towards the kitchen, where she heard her husband making and eating several sandwiches. _Why is Robin awake, though?_ The war had been over for years, yet she still awoke at this ungodly hour by habit. After Robin was found from his disappearing act defeating Grima, he and Lucina had quickly settled down in the palace, as well as their mysterious kid, Morgan. _And if there’s one thing I’ve learned about Robin, it’s that he either doesn’t go to bed at all or sleeps like the dead..._

_So why the hell is he up? Did he have a nightmare?_ As she approached the kitchen, she heard Robin eating with less wild abandon than usual. Her husband usually gave up any pretenses of eating politely except in company, so she was expecting to hear a lot more… sounds… than what she was processing. _Alright, somethings definitely wrong here_ . She slowly slinked back a few steps and grabbed her Falchion from where it was resting on the mantle. _Good thing my wakefulness isn’t the only habit I haven’t kicked yet._ She was still in almost peak shape, as she made a point to exercise and spar with Fredrick or Chrom every day of the week except Sunday, unless she had to attend an event or party or the like, in which case she used Sunday.

“Oh, I had almost forgotten the taste of normal food!” Robin’s voice, with a hint of something else, quietly rang out through the silent set of rooms. Something foreign, something deeper, something… darker. Lucina froze in terror. _No… no this can’t be… Grima?! I… I have to stop him. I thought he was gone!_ She heard him sit back down and start putting away the bread and meat, before she heard him start to dig around the food cabinet. _Why is he still just… eating? Shouldn’t he be, I don’t know, making another plan for world domination? This seems very wrong… is it just a ploy to get me off my guard? Then why wouldn’t he just kill me in my sleep?_

She slowly started moving forward, and entered the kitchen. Robin… no, Grima, was facing away from her as he finally found what he was looking for. _He.,. He might just be doing this for the sake of eating. Did… did the fell dragon just possess my husband… to raid my kitchen for..._

_“_ Ah, **Chocolate!** If those worms… no, those… _humans_ ... got one thing right, it’s how to make good sweets” Grima let out a faint whisper of victory, far cry from the devastating rises of triumph Lucina had heard from the Fell Dragon in her old world, as he finally pulled out a small bag filled with chocolate. He soon turned around and stopped dead in his tracks, hand halfway through digging out a handful of chocolate bits, as he saw Lucina, standing mere feet away and mighty sword raised. His eyes were faintly glowing red, but otherwise he was her Robin. He slowly set the bag behind him as he said “N-now wait, spawn of- no, wait, _Lucina_ ,” The way he corrected himself into saying her name made it seem like he had to actively try to say it. “I don’t want to fight anymore. I’m done with destroying the world. Not who I want to be anymore, I’m turning over a new page.”

Lucina almost gasped, and replied with a shocked expression frozen on her face “W-what? You’re just… done? Then why are you possessing my husband’s body? What are you even doing here? _Why should I let you live, vile dragon?”_ She let out the last question with venom dripping from her voice. 

Grima slowly answered “I… you shouldn’t, honestly. When the failed- I mean, when Robin thought he killed me, I made a last , desperate bid, and bound my very self to him. That was… part of the reason he took months to arrive. And for that I… ap...olo…gize. But, when I tried to assimilate him into me, I… I started to experience his memories. The vessel of my time never experienced anything like yours did, and… it touched me. To think that the world-destroying fell dragon would be stopped by something as common as _love_ , is laughable. But it happened, Lucina. And so, I gave up trying to assimilate him. It wasn’t working out for me, he was slowly pushing me out anyways. I am merely a spirit, tethered to his body as I have no vessel for myself. I’m only able to come out now because Robin isn’t conscious. I can’t force my way in anymore, all I can do is ride when he isn’t at the reins. I haven’t done much until tonight, as I’ve been sorting and combing through his memories. Tonight I realized I had never stopped to actually taste food myself, so that’s what I did.” He was almost pained trying to spill the words out, as if admitting them was anathema to him. _He meant this?_

Lucina just stared, jaw agape for a moment, before slowly lowering her sword, as Grima took a stealthy handful of chocolate. “I can’t fucking believe this. Fell Dragon, stopped by nothing more than…” She let out an odd little chuckle. “So, what’s the plan, Fell Dragon, destroyer of my world? You’re just going to… tag along? Does Robin even know you’re still there?” Grima shook his- no, Robin’s head, and answered “He doesn’t know, though he does suspect. As for the plan… I want… I don’t even know anymore.” He slowly sunk to his knees, before staring back up at Lucina “I… first goal is to sort myself out. I got some of Robin’s feelings, so I almost think of you as family, even though you are the point of the sword poised against me. Even though you are the _last_ person I should have _anything_ but ill thoughts for..” He took another handful of chocolate bits, and relished in it before carrying on. “I wouldn’t blame you for trying to get me removed, I haven’t exactly been a great person. I’m… I think I’m… oh, would you look at that, saved by the bell. I’m going to put Robin back in bed before he wakes up, it’s up to you whether he knows I’m here or not.” Grima quickly got up, sealed up the chocolate and put it back, and quickly positioned himself back in the bed, before jolting abruptly up. Lucina looked at him quizzically, sword slowly raising back to point at him.

“Er… this might be strange considering who it’s coming from, but you do know you’re pregnant, right? I can sense more than one organism emanating from you.”

…

…

…

“I’m _what?_ ”

—-

As the months passed, it turned out that the Fell Dragon had indeed been telling the truth. Robin had been exuberant to hear that Morgan was on the way. Morgan was bursting with excitement at being able to help perfect her pranks skills at a young age. Chrom, when they both nervously told him and Lucina’s mother, Olivia, was a bit… less so.

“Now now, Chrom honey, we’ve know this would probably happen for a while…”

“Please Father, dont try and kill Robin again…”

But Chrom was far past dissuasion by this point. He gripped Falchion, tearing it from his sheathe and leveling it at a heavily sweating Robin.

“C-Chrom, we’ve been through thick and thin together… you wouldn’t impale your best friend and daughter’s husband… right?” her dear husband soothingly said, hands extends in a palacating gesture to ultimately no avail. Lucina saw a look of pure rage on her father’s face. The last time he had been this mad was... facing Grima. _Oh gods, not again._ Chrom very sternly said to Robin, who was beginning to take some small steps back out of the room, a deadly cold tone to his voice. “Robin, you were my greatest friend, but you knocked up my daughter. That’s unforgivable, unrepayable, and unbearable. You… will pay! AETHER!”

“FATHER NO!”

…

“Oh my own name, he actually made a pass at the… at Robin’s life? By the time I noticed the adrenaline surge as I was poking through this memories of Ferox, he was already hopping aboard Fredrick’s horse when he said he’d try and “help milord see reason” Grima laughed as his scarfed down the blueberries.

After Lucina had began having her cravings, she and Grima more frequently began talking as they ate in the dead of night. It was certainly strange, but Grima proved a surprising amicable and competent conversationalist when he wasn’t trying to blow up the moon or conquer the world, or whatever Fell Dragons did for kicks when taking a break from one of the two.

“He sure did, even Fredrick couldn’t do much more than slow him down long enough for his rage to dissipate, and for all that poking around my husband’s memories you do, I’m surprised you haven’t looked at those yet. How come?” She smiled as she asked. _To think, just a few short months ago, that I nearly tried to get him killed on the spot. He’s… he’s actually making an effort._

Grima’s own small smile slowly diminished, as he answered “... I thought about it, once, but… I can’t handle that kind of emotion. I’ve been settling for small things, as… well you can imagine that love isn’t exactly something a Fell Dragon is used to. I made an exception, for the moment of my seeming death.” 

Lucina raised an eyebrow in surprise as she began shoving peanuts into her mouth, motioning for Grima to carry on. He sighed, quick popped a few blueberries in his borrowed mouth, and began talking again. “I couldn’t understand why Robin would make that play. Why would she lay her life down to make sure I was gone for good, when after a thousand years of sealing she’d be long dead and I wouldn’t be his problem. It… was almost sickly sweet, what he was thinking and feeling.” He made a fake gagging motion, which Lucina rolled her eyes at, before saying “You mind telling me what those- actually, I can guess. Something something I won’t ever let this monster destroy any more families, even if I won’t be around to see it?” Grima nodded.

Lucina realized, as the two of them devolved into small talk about whether Tiki and Say’ri were lovers, that she had never bothered to find out what made love so utterly foreign to Grima. _I guess I never thought to ask the “why” behind the giant evil six-eyes dragon killing my dad and desolating my country. I… why do I feel bad about that?_

She shoved more peanuts in her mouth while pledging to have Inigo organize a betting pool for the shepherds on the pairing when the war’s end anniversary came up in the next few months, leaving her small dilemma behind while she planned.

—-

_Grima you bastard, why didn’t you just say_ **_Three_ ** _instead of just_ **_more than one_ ** _, you fucking_ **_cunt_ ** _of a disembodied dragon! Naga_ ** _damn it!_ **

—-

“You’re helping me and Robin with the twins, unless you want to say goodbye to your precious chocolate, fruit, and miscellaneous food.”

He groaned mockingly before answering “ _Fiiiinnne,_ I’ll help you deal with the little blueberries-“ 

They both froze and looked towards each other. Grima looked absolutely _mortified_ that he had let himself slip by that, and soon it wasn’t only his eyes that were more red than usual. Lucina just sat in shock for a few moments, as her brain went into overtime to process what had just happened. _Little… blueberries? From Grima?!? Did he just… give them a pet name?_ Slowly, Lucina smiled, and softly said “So you _do_ care, you big snake! And here I thought that it was all just a sham to get in my good graces!”

He furiously spluttered out, a fiercer blush spreading across his face “O-oh DON’T you DARE get the wrong idea, punk! I’m the fell fucking **dragon** , I can’t love anyone, much less little humans! A-all I meant by that is how they would be like actual blueberries to my dragon form! Yes, that’s it!” For effect, he shoved a few blueberries in his mouth, and began to noisily eat them.

Lucina’s exuberant smile lessened a little, as she asked “And what’s the fact that you’re the fell dragon got to do with your insistence you can’t feel or be loved?” To her surprise, he angrily responded, crushing a blueberry in his hand “It has _everything_ to do with it, Spawn of Naga! Ever since the instance I was made in a _goddamn_ vial, this whole damnable universe decided I couldn’t have anything resembling love. My own fucking creator, Forneus, tried to kill me when he saw what I was becoming! He made me out of some herbs, divine dragon blood and bits, his own blood, some miscellaneous chunks of animals, and who knows what else, and when I didn’t look like how he thought a man or dragon had any good reason to look, he just decided to **off me** !” She stretched out her hand impulsively, and to her surprise, he took it, and calmed down a little bit, before carrying on. “All my life, I’ve been treated with nothing but disdain and contempt by everyone I know. Naga, someone who actually had the power to help, simply saw me as another Medeus and tried to seal me away. By then, I had decided that if everyone would treat me with such disdain, with such **hatred** , then why not wipe them all away…” He looked up towards her, tears in his crimson eyes. 

“But now… now I just don’t know anymore… you damned humans are capable of so much more than I thought you were. You have an incredible ability to hate, but also… an astounding ability to love. Maybe it’s this vessel rubbing off on me, but recently I’ve started feeling something rather foreign to me. I shouldn’t be able to love, and it frankly seems like such a double edged sword to have. But, I love this whole insane, blueberry family. And the last time I tried loving anyone, they called me a monster and tried to kill me in my sleep. So don’t you dare say that so flippiantly, _Lucina_.” He said that last bit with venom in his voice, but it was clear it wasn’t really meant to be a threat. She looked down in confusion and shame.

_Could my greatest enemy just be the product of a really shitty dad and some scared humans and dragons?_

“Grima, I…”

“...Don’t worry, Lucina. You aren’t a bad person for believing I was evil. I… let myself be evil before. I always thought humanity was just as evil as I was, until I realized that wasn’t true through my vessel… and what they felt for you.”

Lucina bolted into a more upright posture, as Grima continued on. “I used to think humans were all just manipulative little shits who acted out of fear, greed and wrath. But now, seeing what my vessel feels towards you, I see that’s isn’t true. So… thank you, Lucina, for showing your old foe that humanity is worth not destroying… and that maybe… this dragon is, too.”

Grima smiled, and Lucina smiled back. His lovely blueberry. She choked on her fruit, and Grima realized he said that aloud.

_Oh shit oh fuck-_

**Author's Note:**

> blueberry idea originally from Father Gothel


End file.
